Kell
"Elora, they're asking me questions" - when returning to the Ship A towering goliath of a man, '''Kell '''is the Quartermaster of the Blood Viper, and generally just a threatening presence to be around. Originally from Ferelden, he has somehow since wound up sailing under Captain Faenor. He and Caspar have immediately formed a bond, mostly by their mutual appreciate for weapons. Background Shared during the long hours attending to weapons with Caspar and Kynedrin, he said that he was originally from a place called Deep-Crag Hold. Spending many years as a warrior, hunt-master and campaign-maker, where he saw many victories, he apparently grew bored of the sameness of it all. Moving north to a fishing village on the edge of the Waking Sea, he told of how pirates came upon the innocent villagers one day, and Kell slaughtered anyone and everyone who dared to touch them. Allegedly killing them to a man, he then took their ship and sailed away, eventually winding up as the Quartermaster for Captain Faenor. At some point he crafted his signature Bearded Battleaxe, named 'Wode', which stands taller than Kynedrin. He also crafted the Serrated Greatsword, 'Sigfrostson' which Caspar now wields, and the Brutal Glaive 'Jarlsbreath'. Involvement Seen originally in the Maiden's Meander, alongside Taiken and his Captain, he heavily facepalmed when the group fumbled around in negotiations. Begrudgingly accepting the task, alongside Elora, of showing them to the Blood Viper, he rebuffed any attempts at dialogue from the Party, disappearing down below deck as quick as possible once they reached it. After asking Reman for what tasks he could do, Caspar was sent down to meet with Kell again, seeing another strong fighter as the best candidate to help their resident barbarian. Sat in a fairly cramped room, covered wall-to-wall with various weapons and pieces of armour, he was calmly whetstone-ing a blade as the Nevarran walked in. Asking what he could do for him, Caspar said why he had been sent, and Kell eventually gave him the task of maintaining and repairing the blades on the desk behind him, of which there were very many. Over the course of the next few hours, bar times when Caspar headed up top to view Cumberland as they passed, and to witness the Dragon on the Isle of Storms, the two swapped stories as to who they were and where they are from. Kell regaled Caspar with his history up until him taking the ship, and explained what his weapon of choice was, placing the gigantic battle axe he had specially crafted onto the table next to him. More of the same occurred for the majority of the journey, swapping war stories essentially, before the sound of explosives drew everybody up top to see what was causing it, witness metal ships bombarding the City of Kirkwall from afar. Although no contact was made, Kell was constantly at the ready alongside Kynedrin and Caspar until the danger passed and the tensions were eased. He took part in the unseen fight aboard the Blood Viper, when presumed Qunari assassins boarded the vessel and began to murder their way through the vessel. Kell and the Bosun, Taiken, were said to have saved the lives of many of their crewmates, taking blows meant for them or striking down those about to kill them. They both suffered incredibly for it, spending the next few days recovering from their wounds that nearly ended their tales. Faenor was said to have been a force to truly be reckoned with as well, with he and Kell responsible for over the half the dead among their Qunari foes. As the Party bid farewell to the Captain and the crew of the Blood Viper, Kell and Caspar shared a somewhat emotional goodbye, Kell granting his Greatsword 'Sigfrostson' to his new ally. In a conversation that was only and entirely about swords, nothing else, the two parted ways. Personality As gruff inwardly as he is outwards, Kell is slow to conversation and keeps many at an arms length, though he evidently respects his Captain very highly. Refusing to answer questions, instead wanting Elora to answer them, he disappeared until Caspar was sent specially to him. He is definitively a man of few words, likely preferring his frame or his axe to do the talking for him. Category:NPC Allies Category:Human Category:Warrior Category:Crew of the Blood Viper